


Sublime

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Luna Lovegood orphaned, Marriage Law Challenge, Marriage of Convenience, Morning Kisses, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Marrying Luna Lovegood was the necessity of the hour. But Luna had made it clear to Severus Snape, she was not marrying him to gain his protection or to save herself from getting thrown out of the Magical society. She had a purpose and it was all to do with helping him to get his voice back. (au) (one shot)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank Hermione's Nook and Fairest of the Rare (18+) admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. My first Luna/Snape.

**Sublime**

It was a slow journey from the realm of dreams to the sweet warmth of approaching dawn. Severus Snape drew a shaky breath and felt around for his wand. It was there beside him, but not under his pillow. Instead, it was on the next pillow which was crushed and thoroughly slept upon. He opened one eyelid and felt the texture of the familiar ebony wand. Cherishing the notion of being alive for yet another day, he closed his eyes in peace. But instead of tendrils of red hairs, his eyes caught sight of creamy white-blonde hair, dancing over the waves of midnight blue water. A Water Nymph?

His obsidian eyes tried to see the contours of the face turned upwards. The water lapped around him, and it also caressed her bare shoulders. Her skin glowed under the yellow moon. Or was that the candlelight flickering alone on the bedside table? She gasped and gripped his bony shoulders. But didn’t look away, instead he watched her eyes hover over his face. She couldn’t probably see much of it. Her fingers traveled up from his shoulders, till her hands rested on both sides of his pale cheeks. She looked at him, perhaps asking for his permission. He wished he could speak. But that would take time. 

_The healers of St.Mungos wanted him to take it slow. Magic could heal much of his throat, but his voice will take time to return. And there was also that thing, his own choice. At first, he chose not to open his eyes and see this world. They had told him Potter had vanquished the Dark Lord. They had told him that he was redeemed but with a condition. He would have to get married. Hell, if they could have it in their own way they would have said it all in one sentence. But no Ministry official broke that news to him. Instead, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, and Narcissa Malfoy were by his bedside at the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Poppy Pomphrey stood by his head._

_“Severus, the Ministry has matched you with Miss Luna Lovegood. I won’t have agreed because it would mean I am not giving you a choice in the matter…” Flitwick the Ravenclaw Head of the House fiddled with his fob chain and looked somewhere besides his head._

_“Severus, but I insisted because in my very presence and under my roof, I was forced to watch the girl getting tortured by Greyback. If Draco was not matched with Gabrielle Delacour, I wouldn't have proposed your name,” Nacrissa touched his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes._

_Finally, Minerva McGonagall informed,” Severus, The girl is waiting with a ministry official at Poppy’s office as we speak. She is a wonderful person. It would be absolutely devastating to watch her getting banished from our magical society. She truly has nowhere to go...she is all alone in this world…” she choked._

_A small yet definite voice spoke for behind all of them. The gathered crowd turned backward and parted. Luna Lovegood clad in black mourning clothes slowly approached the foot of the bed and stared at him. Severus noticed how forlorn and lifeless those once dreamy eyes looked. He saw the slight tremble of her lips._

_Luna had been staring at his feet, fixated by his exposed foot. Apparently, his toe thumb was poking out of the blanket. Under her breath, she counted the thick strands of small hair clustered right above his pinkish nail. Five thick, coiled strands. And one healthy nail._

_She blurted out, ”I know I would be the last person to fit into the idea of a desirable and appropriate spouse," paused a bit, she spoke a bit louder, "the magical world needs you, sir, Hogwarts, needs you, the future of Magic is relying heavily on your hands. I believe Headmaster Dumbledore wanted you to be his successor, not because you could keep Voldemort under control but also because you truly cared for Hogwarts. I know you are questioning my intention,” she had looked up and stared right into his eyes,” I want to help you in finding your voice back.”_

_Her big eyes had gone wide when she could feel his presence at the edges of her consciousness. Letting out a deep breath she had opened her mind readily. Without preamble, he had swept inside and demanded,” What are you harping upon, yet another retelling of the story of Beauty and the Beast?”_

_If it would have been a Gryffindor, the person would have yelled back, a Hufflepuff would have covered and a Slytherin would have sneered, turned, and walked away, leaving him to lick his own wounds. But Luna had stood still, staring at him blankly._

_For a long time, she simply studied him. Finally, when Snape blinked, she whispered aloud for all the others to hear,” There is no Beast, neither is there a Beauty in this room, Sir. If it lacks anything at all, is the presence of your voice. And I will do anything to hear it once again.”_

_With that, she had looked down and had left as softly as she had come. Exactly half an hour later a thoroughly bored ministry official had declared both of them as Man and his wife and had left Hogwarts relieved of his responsibilities._

He could still remember how softly he had nodded at her, and how delicately her fingers had threaded through his hair, bringing his head further down and making his bury himself much deeper, till his pelvic brushed against her mound greedily. She glowed under him, reciprocating his thrusts with tentative nudges. 

She was a virgin, but she had not flinched at the sight of him. Instead, she had shown her memories of Greyback. It not only explained to him the reason behind those long nail marks at the nape of her neck, but it had also made his gag. _Her head held in place forcefully, her eyes wet, cheeks full, and flushed with shame...And then that feeling of swallowing something vile against one’s own wish and the grunting man towering over, declaring his completion_. 

She thanked him again and again after recovering from her orgasms. Moved by her blatant honesty, Snape had buried his head at the crook of her neck and had cried. He wanted to move away, but the witch had held him against her, sobbing in delight, rubbing his back, thanking and rejoicing, telling him in plain words,” I never thought this would feel so surreal. For those handfuls of moments, I could forget every pain and get washed away by high waves of pleasure. I had accepted my fate actually, that no one would want to come close to me...am I dreaming?” clenching her muscles and hugging him firmly she had tried to assure herself. 

He looked about and found the wife wrapped in the midnight blue bed sheets. Her hair and shoulders looked ethereal against the contrasting color of the sheet covering her modesty. He noticed she was running her fingers over his frock coat, feeling those buttons one by one. She looked innocent as the first rays of the sun touched her skin. Yet, she looked womanly. 

She still had her eyes trained on those buttons, trying to solve a very interesting puzzle. Stealthily, he slipped inside her mind.

“I always wondered if anyone else had the honor of feeling these buttons. I always wondered that they would feel like if I dared to touch them, I hope I am not dreaming again…,” bringing the coat up, she held it under her nose and inhaled deeply,” I hope I am dreaming because it is so unreal I can smell every little detail of your essence.” Rubbing her face over it, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

He couldn’t remember if anyone had ever wanted him as she had. Her thoughts, her touch, her honest expressions had melted all the ice around his heart. He had not kissed her, but for that one moment when they got married. They had consummated this marriage only hours ago. Though they had to wait for it. He had to recover and be fit enough to get discharged. Beyond that, he had to come in terms with the fact that he had to touch a woman barely of age. As for the girl, she had helped him, playing the role of his nurse, his reader, and his constant companion for nearly a week and a half. 

He could acutely remember that he had failed to keep his hands to himself when they had shared the bed and the young wife had wandlessly lit that single candle on the bedside table explaining,” I want to know that it is you and not Greyback.”

Unable to continue to pretend to be asleep, he shot his hand out and grabbed her by her arm. Her scream had died halfway, because the very next moment, he had captured her lips and was kissing her as if his own existence depended on it. Sucking, nipping, licking her small lips, rubbing his long nose along her smooth and small one, he had pried her mouth open and had tasted her for the first time. Deepening the kiss, pushing her back against the mattress, he continued to devour her, till the point when breathing became a necessity for survival. 

Reluctant to let go of her, he continued to pepper her face with feather light kisses and finally rested his forehead over her, keeping his eyes closed shut. Her quick breaths tickled his skin and he smiled fondly. She had given him the gift of acceptance, she had been honest with him and had respected and honored his free will. And all she had asked in return was to hear his voice once again. He could do that. Now when he was finally free and feeling sublime, he realized with growing conviction, his young wife was his key to his happiness.

Rubbing his forehead against her, touching her nose with his long hooked one, he whispered over her parted lips,” Moon.”


End file.
